Puzzle (Durarara! Vers)
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam. Keterangan Summary bisa diliat di dalam.


**Disclaimer:** Durarara! : Narita- _sensei_

Kuroko no Basuke : Fujimaki- _sensei_

Shingeki no Kyoujin : Isayama- _sensei_

Ono Daisuke : _Freelance_ , Lantis, Marine Entertaiment (seiyuu unit D. A. T)

Kamiya Hiroshi : AONI Production, Kiramune

Kamiya Hiroshi, Ono Daisuke no Dear Girl Stories Radio Bunka Housou

 **Summary:** Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Erwin Smith dan Levi Ackerman. Midorima Shintarou dan Akashi Seijuurou. Ono Daisuke dan Kamiya Hiroshi. Random. Selayaknya kepingan puzzle yang berantakan. Temukan kepingannya dan rangkai, kau akan menemukan sebuah hubungan yang unik dan dalam.

.

Sekedar info sebelum membaca. Ono Daisuke adalah pengisi suara (seiyuu) dari Heiwajima Shizuo, Erwin Smith, Midorima Shintarou dan lebih dari 250 karakter yang telah dia mainkan. Kamiya Hiroshi adalah pengsisi suara (seiyuu) dari Orihara Izaya, Levi Ackerman, Akashi seijuurou, dan lebih dari 250 karakter yang telah dia mainkan. Dan ya, mereka adalah sepasang sahabat (meski aku curiga mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat) oh abaikan.

.

.

 **Durarara!**

.

Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun, berambut pirang, dengan rokok disela bibir berjalan tegas di trotoar Shibuya. Mulut berkali-kali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Sekali lihat, orang-orang yang memenuhi jalanan juga tahu alangkah lebih baik bagi mereka untuk menyingkir memberi jalan. Dari semua ciri khas yang melekat pada pemuda tampan, tinggi, berkaca mata hitam itu, tidak ada yang tak mengenali sosok orang terkuat di Ikebukuro.  
Berpuluh menit menahan kesal, perjalan dengan kereta dari Ikebukuro menuju Shibuya, seringai lebar terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda berpakaian ala bartender ketika berdiri di depan lobi sebuah apartemen mewah di salah satu sudut Shibuya.  
Kutu tengik tukang bikin onar harus menerima satu atau dua pukulan darinya. Syukur-syukur kalau hanya sekali tonjok dapat membuat kutu sialan itu terkapar koma. Bisa dibilang untuk menghemat tenaga setelah berjalan jauh dari stasiun. Lagipula dia tidak menyukai tindak kekerasan.

"I~~~ZAAA~~~YAAA~~~KUUUN~~~, ayo keluar dan bermain~~~!"

Kaki kanan diangkat dan siap untuk menghancurkan pintu laknat apartemen kutu tengik. Sebelum sepatu menyentuh daun pintu bercat hitam, sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Bunyi keras minuman kaleng tak dihiraukan. Pemuda rambut pirang menyeringai lebar menatap kutu tengik berambut hitam yang selalu ingin dia lempar dengan benda apapun asal bisa menghabisi Izaya.

"Halo, Shizu-chan…, merindukanku hingga jauh-jauh ke mari?" Seringai miring dan tatapan tajam menyertai kalimat yang terlontar bernada meremehkan.

Tak takut sama sekali seperti kebanyakan orang yang berhadapan dengan monster Ikebukuro, apalagi sampai membuat si monster marah.

Mata merah Izaya menatap waspada. Mesin penjual otomatis di samping Shizuo tak boleh mengenai tubuhnya, jika Shizuo berniat melempar benda besar dan membuat gedung apartemen ini berantakan.

Layaknya akrobatik profesional, dengan tawa melengking, Izaya melompati pagar pembatas dan berhasil menjejakkan diri di trotoar jalan.

Shizuo menggeram, meneriakkan nama Izaya dengan suara rendah dan mengintimidasi, mengikuti langkah Izaya dan menjejakkan kaki di trotoar beberapa meter dari Izaya.

Orihara Izaya selalu muncul dengan cara tak lazim. Selalu sukses membuat Heiwajima Shizuo murka. Aksi keduanya hampir selalu disertai dengan hal-hal tak lazim yang mengubah sisi Ikebukuro menjadi pepohonan plang jalan yang tercabut dan tertancap di beberapa tempat tak semestinya.

Heiwajima Shizuo jarang sekali mendatangi kediaman Sang Informan, dalang dari segala bencana yang menimpa penduduk kota Ikebukuro. Kecuali Shizuo tak bisa mencium keberadaan pemuda mata merah di kota tercintanya.

Menggeram sepanjang jalan, menghabiskan beberapa batang rokok, menahan amarah dan siap menumpahkannya pada Izaya sialan itu.

Kemunculan satu sama lain hampir selalu diawali dengan kemarahan untuk pemuda berambut pirang dan rasa ingin diperhatikan untuk pemuda berambut hitam.

…

 _Kamiya Hiroshi mendengus kesal melihat isi lemari esnya. Pie apelnya raib. Ada satu tersangka sebenarnya._

 _Pria empat puluh dua tahun tersebut menutup lemari es. Akan meminta kompensasi dari pie apelnya yang menghilang._

 _Membuka pintu kamar tidur untuk tamu dengan agak kasar. Mengerutkan kening karena tempat tidur yang kosong dan dalam keadaan berantakan._

 _"Ck, si bodoh itu…," berjalan cepat ke kamar tidurnya sendiri yang terbuka. Sesosok pria berambut hitam bergelung nyaman dalam selimut dengan seekor kucing abu-abu bergelung di atas perut._

 _"Ono-_ kun _, bangun. Kamu akan terlambat kalau tidak bangun sekarang. Ya, aku akan berangkat lebih dulu kalau kamu tidak segera bangun."_

 _Mengguncang dengan ada reaksi. Malah, kucing abu-abu miliknya yang menggeram bangun._

 _"Oh, maaf, Nyanko. Hei, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Makananmu sudah kusiapkan di sebelah konter dapur."_

 _Atensi kamiya kembali ke sosok pria di atas tempat tidurnya, yang dia yakini beberapa waktu lalu dalam keadaan kosong ketika pergi ke dapur untuk makan pie apel sebagai sarapan._

 _"Hei, bangun bodoh! Aku benar-benar akan menendangmu sampai jatuh kalau tidak bangun sekarang juga."_

 _Bunyi lenguhan malas disertai suara berisik gesekan permukaan kain, dan pegas dalam busa tempat tidur._

 _"Pada Nyanko, Kamiya-_ san _lebih lembut." Suara berat terdengar malas menyapa telinga pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun._

 _"Kebiasaan sekali pindah ke tempat tidurku kalau kamu menginap di sini."_

 _"Kamiya-_ san _tidak keberatan kalau aku tidur di sini dari awal kalau begitu?"_

 _"Diamlah, bodoh!"_

 _Wajah yang lebih terlihat manis untuk pria di atas empat puluhan sedikit memerah. Memalingkan muka dan mendengus._

 _"Terlalu malam untuk kembali ke rumahku. Aku lelah sekali setelah_ on air _radio DDT. Tempatmu lebih dekat, omong-omong."_

 _Alasan yang sama. Dan hampir selalu dipakai untuk alasan menginap di rumah_ senpai _kesayangan._

 _Ada saat di mana mereka bermain_ game _bersama dan salah satu terlalu malas untuk pulang. Dan hal seperti itu terlalu sering terjadi. Jadi, tidak perlu heran kalau banyak barang salah satu dari mereka tersimpan di rumah masing-masing._

 _"Cepat mandi. Kita harus segera pergi."_

 _"Jadwalmu dimulai lebih pagi hari ini?"_

 _"Tidak. Karena ulah dari Ono Daisuke yang tampan dan terkenal itu telah memakan dua pie apelku, aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk sarapan. Lemari esku juga dalam keadaan kosong untukku membuat sarapan."_

 _"Oke,_ Senpai!"

 _Ono Daisuke, pria berusia tiga puluh Sembilan tahun._ Seiyuu _dan penyanyi terkenal dengan beberapa_ nickname _(Hansamu, D, OnoD, Masashi), berpenampilan amat menarik dengan tinggi seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter dan berat badan ideal. Rambut hitam lebat, mata tajam namun penuh kelembutan._

 _Pria berkulit lebih cerah dari Kamiya Hiroshi tersebut melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi._

 _Tak perlu dijelaskan, Kamiya Hiroshi tahu kalau sebelum mencari sarapan, dia harus menjadi supir Ono Daisuke dan mampir ke rumah pemuda tersebut. Ganti baju, megambil beberapa naskah, satu pakaian ganti dan barang yang diperlukan, agar penampilan pemuda hampir empat puluh tahun tersebut selalu tampil prima dan menawan._

 _Omong-omong, Ono Daisuke selalu menawan meski sering dimaki dengan hal-hal norak._

 _Ono Daisuke juga tak membuang waktu. Dia lebih tahu dari siapapun tentang kebiasaan dari_ seiyuu _terkenal yang menyabet piala_ Seiyuu _terpopuler lima kali berturut-turut, hasil_ vote _. Bisa jadi mereka berdua akan duduk sarapan di toko roti yang menjadi langganan mereka –Kamiya Hiroshi sebenarnya menyambangi toko itu di waktu tertentu karena hafal kapan roti manis favoritnya dijual setengah harga dan Ono Daisuke terseret bersamanya. Kemungkinan lain, jika isi lemari es di dapur Ono Daisuke penuh, mereka akan membuat sarapan sederhana bersama, sarapan, dan kembali menjadi budak dari jadwal mereka yang super padat._

 _Melewati lemari tinggi yang hampir sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca, Ono Daisuke sempat melirik beberapa piala milik Kamiya di dalamnya, yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Didominasi dengan piala bertuliskan dengan kata 'terpopuler'._

 _Pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun sudah siap dengan tas ransel di punggung, topi hitam merek ternama, dan berdiri di samping pintu keluar. Menatap tak sabar padanya._

 _"_ Gomen-gomen,Ojii-san _. Aku sudah siap."_

 _Mereka saling mengenal dan dekat lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Waktu yang amat cukup untuk mengenal kepribadian masing-masing. Dan diakhir jadwal mereka nanti malam, tak ada yang membicarakan, tapi mereka akan belanja berdua untuk mengisi lemari es Hiroshi._

 _._

 _Menurunkan volume televisi, ada suatu perasaan familiar yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Namun, Ono Daisuke dengan prediksinya, lebih tepatnya, insting. Dan instingnya entah bagaimana hampir selalu benar. Apalagi kalau menyangkut orang satu ini._

 _Suara samar dari seseorang yang teramat familiar diindera pendengarannya lebih dari sepuluh tahun terdengar. Mematikan televisi, bangkit dari sofa empuk dan berjalan menuju balkon yang pintu kacanya terbuka lebar._

 _Melongok ke bawah, ke arah pintu masuk gerbang rumahnya._

 _Sosok pria berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam, memakai topi hijau gelap,tas ransel yang terlihat familiar bertengger di punggung si pria._

 _Senyum kecil terbit di wajah tampannya, meski dahi mengerut heran._

 _"Kamiya-_ san _, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu pagar rumahku?"_

 _Tentu saja Ono Daisuke heran, kenapa Kamiya Hiroshi tak segera masuk, sedang_ password _pengamanan tak dia ubah._

 _Pria yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya. Tak mengherankan dengan adanya masker wajah dan kacamata yang menyamarkan identitas. Tak mengacuhkan si pemilik rumah, Kamiya Hiroshi mengangkat seekor kucing jalanan yang rupanya terjepit di sela-sela pot tanaman hias._

 _Ono Daisuke sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam mug berisi bubuk coklat manis ketika Hiroshi memasuki dapurnya. Masker, kacamata, topi sudah tak berada di muka dan kepala Hiroshi._

 _Menyodorkan coklat panas, diterima dengan gumaman_ arigatou _._

 _"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Ono-_ kun _?"_

 _Tak perlu pertanyaan lebih detail, Ono Daisuke memahami maksud pria yang duduk di kursi dapurnya, berseberangan dengannya._

 _"Aku berniat melatih_ vocal _saja. Peran Kujo Jotaro ini sama beratnya dengan HeiwajimaShizuo."_

 _"Oh, aku melihat tumpukan naskah di meja ruang kerjamu. Bagian teratas memang untuk anime televisi serial JOJO."_

 _Menjelaskan kalau Kamiya menaruh tas ransel, topi dan jaketnya di ruang kerja Ono Daisuke._

 _"Kau akan makan malam di sini?"_

 _"Boleh saja kalau manajerku tidak menghubungi karena pekerjaan mendadak atau semacamnya."_

 _"Oh, baguslah. Ada banyak bahan makanan di lemari es dan lemari dapur."_

 _"Hm. Aku akan istirahat sebentar. Kamu berlatih saja. Seorang Ono Daisuke harus menghasilkan sesuatu yang memuaskan."_

 _"Oh, jangan mengejekku."_

 _Si tuan rumah meninggalkan dapur dan mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara._

 _Sendirian di dapur,Hiroshi bangkit sambil membawa separuh minuman coklatnya ke kamar tamu. Berhenti sejenak dideretan piala penghargaan yang terpajang di dalam lemari berpelitur gelap dengan pintu kaca tebal._

 _Dua piala bertuliskan aktor suara tebaik. Dua bertuliskan aktor pendukung terbaik, oh Hiroshi ingat salah satunya juga didapatnya, ditahun yang sama. Satu bertuliskan personal terbaik, yang juga didapatnya di tahun yang sama. Satu piala lebih besar dari yang lain, berpita, dengan tulisan pembawa acara radio terbaik, Hiroshi ingat untuk program radio Ono Daisuke yang mana, radio anime Barakamon. Piala yang hampir sama, dengan pita yang sama, hanya saja berukuran lebih pendek, dan menunjukkan dari ajang penghargaan yang sama, bertuliskan radio terbaik. Hiroshi juga memiliki yang satu ini dan memang mereka berdua mendapatkannya di tahun yang sama, meski mereka berdua tidak bisa menerima langsung penghargaan tersebut karena Masochistic Ono band melakukan konser di Hongkong. Itu penghargaan untuk radio mereka yang telah memasuki usia kesebelas. Radio Dear Girl Stories. Di ujung paling kanan ada penghargaan dari ajang festifal film, aktor suara terbaik untuk film anime terbaik tahun itu._ Kono Sekai no Katasuminii _._

 _Ada perasaan bahagia dan bangga menjajah hatinya ketika menatap deretan pencapaian yang berarti menandakan kalau kemampuan Ono Daisuke diakui._

"Okaa-san _bisa bernapas lega sekarang, si bungsu Ono Daisuke telah sukses."_

Okaa-san _yang dimaksud Kamiya adalah ibu kandung Ono Daisuke, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama MamaD._

" _Oh, Ono-_ kun _?"_

 _Ono Daisuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya rupanya._

" _Aku perlu air minum. Kenapa berdiri di sini, katanya mau istirahat?"_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Aku berniat menghubungi kakakmu untuk meminta jadwal mengecek kesehatan Nyanko dulu."_

" _Oh. Titip salam untuk_ nii-san _kalau begitu. Dua penggila robot Gundam."_

 _Ono Daisuke tertawa renyah dan meninggalkan Hiroshi yang bersikap tak acuh dengan komentar Daisuke._

 _Ono Yuushin sosok yang sekarang dihubungi Hiroshi adalah kakak kandung Ono Daisuke. Seorang dokter hewan yang sosoknya mirip sekali dengan Daisuke. Memiliki klinik hewan di Tokyo dengan nama yang aneh. He, tentu saja aneh,Daisuke yang menamai kliniknya, pikir Hiroshi._

 _Baik dirinya maupun Ono Yuushin, adalah pria yang menggilai robot Gundam._

 _Membuka lemari pakaian dengan ukuran sedang di dalam kamar yang terletak di samping kamar tidur Ono Daisuke, mengambil kaos ternyaman yang diingatnya. Kamiya Hiroshi ingin tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam._

…

Orihara Izaya tertawa membaca hasil laporan dari salah satu orang yang direkrutnya untuk memberikan kabar terbaru apapun yang ada di Ikebukuro. Khususnya, kabar apapun dari Heiwajima Shizuo. Hal apa yang menimpa orang terkuat di Ikebukuro itu karena rumor yang sengaja disebarkannya.

Heiwajima Shizuo dikabarkan telah menikah, atau memiliki wanita atau pacar yang telah memberinya seorang putri. Akane, gadis mungil berusia 10 tahun, cucu dari salah satu mafia besar, yang senang menempeli Shizuo setelah gagal membunuh Shizuo karena hasutan Izaya dan malah diselamatkan Shizuo dari penculik Rusia.

Verona namanya. Wanita muda berkebangsaan Rusia. Pembunuh profesional dan anak dari seorang pembunuh kelas kakap dari organisasi gelap di Rusia. Pernah menjadi anak didik Simon dan koki restoran sushi Rusia. Dididik untuk menjadi pembunuh hebat.

Wanita berambut pirang, kulit putih, berperawakan indah, pembawaan serius. Gagal menculik Akane atas perintah Yodogiri. Bertarung melawan Shizuo dan kalah telak. Berakhir menjadi _kouhai_ Shizuo berkat campur tangan Simon. Dan lebih jauh lagi, meski tak menyadarinya, Verona memiliki perasaan khusus pada monster tampan Ikebukuro.

Heiwajima Shizuo adalah orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaan Akane dan Verona yang bersaing mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Orihara Izaya adalah sosok yang akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat gaduh Ikebukuro dan Heiwajima Shizuo akan mencarinya, meski untuk membunuhnya.

Pengecut licik yang tak bisa mengutarakan isi hati setelah dibenci Shizuo dihari pertama mereka bertemu ketika SMU.

…

 _Penggemar dan penghuni fandom_ seiyuu _gaduh. Atau siapapun yang mengetahui nama Golden Duo, gaduh. Amat gaduh. Penyebabnya adalah rumor yang tersebar secara acak oleh mereka, dalam hal ini adalah penggemar, yang terlalu teliti melihat sosok sang idola._

 _Golden duo memang sering terlihat memakai barang-barang yang terlihat sama. Entah memang kembar atau saling tukar. Pakaian didiskualifikasi dari opsi tukar barang karena postur keduanya yang amat berbeda. Keduanya juga sering terlihat akrab di depan kamera dan apa kata dari beberapa orang yang pernah bekerja dalam satu proyek bersama mereka, atau yang menjadi teman keduanya. Dibeberapa episode program radio, seringkali mereka saling melempar komentar yang menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di luar pekerjaan._

 _Tapi bukan itu yang membuat rumor itu muncul. Karena kejelian penggemar, mereka ketahuan memakai cincin yang sama dilain acara. Gambar terbaru Kamiya Hiroshi di majalah_ seiyuu _dan video promosi salah satu proyek anime Ono Daisuke menunjukkan kalau mereka memakai cincin yang sama berbentuk perisai dan dihiasi motif yang indah tapi cocok dipakai oleh pria._

 _Penggemar terbagi dua. Mencela karena patah hati. Merestui karena golden duo menjadi pasangan yang tak hanya eksis di benak penggemar._

 _Kamiya Hiroshi membantah keras rumor tersebut. Dia belum menikah, apalagi menikah dengan Ono Daisuke, sahabat terdekatnya._

 _Ono Daisuke lebih kalem menghadapi rumor tersebut. Bahkan dia berkomentar ambigu yang menyatakan kalau dirinya bukanlah gay tapi tak keberatan kalau pengantinnya adalah Kamiya Hiroshi._

 _Beberapa waktu berlalu. Rumor timbul tenggelam. Kali ini menimpa Ono Daisuke._

 _Sebuah majalah kelas bawah memberitakan kalau Ono Daisuke telah menikah beberapa tahun lalu dan memiliki seorang putri. Dikabarkan kalau dirinya telah menikah dengan_ seiyuu _wanita bernama Tanii Asuka._

 _Gaduh. Banyak penggemar patah hati dan marah. Beberapa gambar penggemar yang marah dengan menghancurkan CD, DVD, majalah, poster dan barang koleksi apapun yang menyangkut Ono Daisuke beredar di dunia maya. Bahkan ada pengegmar yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya karena patah hati._

 _Sebelum suasana bertambah kacau, ketika_ on air _radio DGS, Ono Daisuke memberi pernyataan kalau itu semua adalah isu. Rumor dan kebohongan. Dan kalau dia menikah suatu saat nanti, Ono Daisuke akan memberitahu penggemarnya._

 _Rumor pernikahan Ono Daisuke dengan Tanii Asuka segera mereda._

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian, usai_ event _ulang tahun radio DGS yang kesepuluh di tempat pertunjukan_ indoor _terbesar kedua di dunia, seorang_ seiyuu _wanita dari agensi yang sama dengan Kamiya Hiroshi, menulis kalau telah memergoki golden duo di bilik kamar mandi yang sama di ruang pribadi mereka, di tempat pertunjukan._

 _Beberapa jam kemudia tulisan di blog itu menghilang. Malah makin membuat penggemar curiga kalau isu itu kemungkinan besar memang benar._

 _Baik Kamiya Hiroshi maupun Ono Daisuke tak menanggapi isu tersebut._

 _Hanya berjarak dua minggu dari munculnya isu 'kepergok di bilik kamar mandi yang sama' muncul isu lain yang menimpa Kamiya Hiroshi._

 _Majalah kelas bawah memuat gambar hitam putih Kamiya Hiroshi menggendong seorang anak berusia lima tahunan._

 _Penggemar kembali gaduh._

 _HANYA di radio DGS Kamiya Hiroshi menyatakan kalau kegaduhan yang terjadi belakangan ini, menyangkut dirinya, adalah sebuah kebohongan. Namun, Hiroshi juga menolak memberitahu hal-hal pribadinya._

 _Meminta maaf pada penggemar yang sudah mencemaskan dirinya, meminta maaf pada Ono Daisuke yang terkena imbas dari rumor tersebut._

 _Ono Daisuke tertawa menanggapi. Berkomentar agak sadis tentang kepribadian Kamiya yang kaku, sulit dekat dan berbaur dengan orang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ono Daisuke membuat Kamiya Hiroshi terbahak-bahak hingga susah bernapas._

.

.

Halooooo! Akhirnya nulis lagi meski terasa aneh. Berapa lama aku hiatus, ya? Tapi moga bisa dinikmati.

Fanfic dengan judul Puzzle (Durarara! Vers) adalah penggalan dari fanfic berjudul Puzzle yang kuupload di AO3. Karena itu tidak ada perubahan Disclaimer, Summary, dan info tokoh.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
